Couple's Retreat Scourgamy
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: Hello everyone again my name is Sparklewillshine & I will like to share u with a new story I have been thinking about doing. The name of the story is "Why Did I Get Marry?" This is a Scourgamy story but it has lot more couples to this story. Like Scourgamy, Shadikal,& Knuxouge
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone again my name is Sparklewillshine & I will like to share u with a new story I have been thinking about doing. The name of the story is "Why Did I Get Marry?" This is a Scourgamy story but it has lot more couples to this story. Like Scourgamy, Shadikal,& Knuxouge  
Boys Ages:  
Scourge-27 years old  
Shadow-27 years old  
Knuckles-28 years old  
Girls Ages:  
Amy-26 years old  
Tikal-26 years old  
Rouge-29 years old  
Summary: This story is mostly about Amelia & her friends go on a couple's retreat for the winter up in the mountains. There will be lots of romance & drama in this story. Amy is happily married to Scourge the hedgehog but they can have fights from time to time. She loves him so much but he can get on her nerves a lot of times by the way he looks at other girls. He sometimes cheats on her when they have there fights. Amy is really fad up with his cheating so she might even divorce him but he doesn't know that yet so he keeps doing it. Not knowing how she feels about it.  
NOW LET'S SEE ABOUT THIS!  
THE NIGHT BEFORE THE RETREAT:  
It was like any other night Scourge would trick Amy by having make up sex with her than go out again to have fun with another girl. Like always Amy wouldn't believe him at first as he would tell Amy that he is staying after she goes to sleep. But this time she doesn't believe him so she stays up & not fall asleep. Scourge is really angry at her because of this so he quickly come up with a idea. 'Maybe I can give her a sleeping pill so I can get going.' he thought to himself. He then quickly got off of Amy & went to the kitchen to get Amy some water & the pill. He grabs both & puts the pill in the water without Amy seeing. He gave the water to Amy & without her knowing she said thank u & drunk it. Not knowing what it is she feels a little tired & in a blink of a eye she falls asleep now knowing full well he's going to go again. After that Scourge kissed his wife on the head & was gone.  
THE NEXT MORNING ON THE DAY WHEN THEY ALL GO ON THE RETREAT:  
At 4:00 am Scourge came back home tired & uneasy but he made sure he didn't wake up Amy so he stay quiet & just went to sleep right back next to her. Right the minute Scourge lay beside Amy, she already knew he just got back & she was already full awake so she open her eyes. Scourge was surprise that she was already awoke & said, "Good Morning Honey how was your sleep & mind was great." Amy was really pissed about how he was trying to play it off like he just woke up. "Scourge u better be lucky  
i'm in a good mode because we are going to the couple's retreat today & I know u did the same damn thing again u don't have to say anything about it. I already know like u said before I'm sorry & u said that alot of times but u keep doing it." she said with a very mad tone of voice. Scourge was scare of Amy but he doesn't understand how Amy feels about this. "Amy it's not my faul it's just the way I am." he said as he cuddled Amy loveablely. Amy turns to Scourge & puts his hands off her before she gets out of bed. After that she grabs her winter clothes & her unwear to put on. She quickly puts them on & says, "Come on Scourge get out of bed & get ready before were late." He then gets out of bed & grabs his winter clothes & his boxers. He then puts them on really quickly & after that he finish packing him & Amy's stuff. "Okay honey I got it all pack so do u have the keys & the airport tickets." Scourge says while he puts both of there packs on his shoulders. "Yeah" she says with a low voice while holding her keys & airport tickets in her hand. After that they went to the car & Scourge put all the bags in the truck. He then got in the driver's set with Amy in the passager's set. As Scourge drives off Amy is just not talking to Scourge & is really disappointed in Scourge for what he did to her last night. Scourge couldn't take it so he then said, "Honey please talk to me." Amy just said, "What is it that u want to talk to me about? We have nothing to talk about." After that Scourge was really sad that she was angry with him so he just stop from talking & just continue to drive to the airport. Amy suddenly got a call from Rouge so she answer it, "Hey Rouge wat do u want?" she said in a calm voice. Rouge driving to the airport too & said, "I just want to talk to my best friend & I wanted to know if u were at the airport yet?" "We are close to the airport & I see your car is right behind us." she said as she turn around in her set. Scourge was wondering why was talking on the phone with her so he looked into the mirror & found out it was Rouge & Knuckles. He was glad that Amy wasn't mad at him anymore because she talking to Rouge on the phone.  
AT THE AIRPORT  
Both Couples made it to the airport now they were just waiting for Shadow & Tikal to get there. Right at 7:00 am Shadow & Tikal walk up to them with both of there bags in  
Shadow's hands. "Hello everyone!" Tikal & Shadow said at the same time.  
Everyone greeted eachother & went into the airport to get on there plane.  
ON THE PLANE with Scourge & Amy  
Everyone pick there sets & got there bags up. Amy went to her own sit in 1st class & Scourge follow her but Amy wanted to sit alone but Scourge didn't allow that so he sat right next her & made Amy stay right there. Amy was really mad about that but Scourge didn't care all he care was her & he wanted her to forgive him & cheer her up somehow. "Amy please forgive me." he whispear in her ear while kissing her neck. Amy didn't pay any attention to him & started to read her favorite book 'The Climax Romance' Scourge then wispear into her ear once again, "Please I have been missing your attention I want u." while he does that he continues to kiss her neck. She is loving the kisses he is giving her but she continues to read her book. Suddenly a worker comes to ask them if they want anything Amy says, "Can I get a glass of wine & what would u like Scourge?" Scourge then turns to the worker & says, "I would like to have the same please." Worker then says, "Okay ma'am & sir" she then walks away. After that Scourge quickly takes the book from Amy so she can speak to him. "Give it back Scourge.." she demands. Scourge doesn't listen to her & says, "Not until u forgive me & talk to me." She give him a look & just exhale & said, "Alright I forgive u" After that Scourge pulled Amy to him & hugged her. "I love u my sweet rose." "I love u too honeybun" Amy said cheerfully.  
AFTER THE PLANE RIDE THEY GET TO THE MOUNTAINS IN THE APPS. MOUNTAIN WITH ALL THIS SNOW & THEY DRIVE TO THE COUPLE'S RETREAT  
They all get out there cars & head for the door. To there surprise the outside look so wonderful & nice. After that the couples all went to there rooms to unpack. Scourge & Amy got to there room & was amaze to see a nice bed with a fire place in it too. The color of the bed was light brown & it was a king sez & it also had a bathroom. "Wow" they both said as they drop there bags & set on the bed. "This is nice" Amy said with a smile on her face. Scourge was the first to have a idea in his head while he cuddle Amy. "Yeah & u know what also that's going to be nice?" he asked as Amy look back to him in her jade eyes. "What?" she asked. He then pushed her to the bed & got on top of her. She then realized what Scourge was trying to do so she stop him from going any futher & gets up to unpack the bags. He give her a confused look & said, "What was that for I thought u said u forgive me?" "Yes I did but I am not going have sex with u just because that u know how long I have been worrying about u last night." she said with a frown on her face. Scourge then turn his face into a understanding face & pull her close while he said to her, "My sweet rose please I want your body now. I have been craving for your body." She kissed him on the cheek & pulled away & continue to unpack her & Scourge's stuff. While she does that Scourge look at her & went down the stairs to meet up with the boys. He sees them & walks to them. "Hey guys." Scourge says.  
Shadow & Knuckles turn to see Scourge. "Well look what we have here the player but he has a wife." Knuckles says while he smirks. "Don't even start with me with that &  
let's start with u with the fights with your crazy wife named Rouge." Scourge said while pulling off a grin & took a set. Shadow then went into the talk & said, "Scourge u gotta stop with that cheating before your wife gets u man & Knuckles u need to get yourself some pain pills for your wife because u know u & your wife be fighting & yelling at eachother. Knuckles & Scourge both eyed Shadow & Scourge said, "I know & for your info she's not going to do nothing I got her in check." Shadow then raised a elbrow & called, "AMY! SCOURGE HAS SOME-" he get's stopped by Scourge shutting Shadow up. "Shut the hell up before she comes down here & punch me in the face & then  
i'll punch u in the face got it!" Scourge says. Knuckles was laughing his ass off right now & suddenly the girls all came from up the stairs. They all went to where the men was at & they all sat down. "Well what are u boys talking about & i'm sure it has something to do with Amy because Shadow just scream Amy name from a stop sentence & Knuckeshead is laughing his butt off" Rouge said while drinking some wine. "Yeah what about me Shadow?" Amy said while a smirk on her face. Tikal was very well-known because she read Shadow & Scourge's mind & smirked at the boys. "Well your going to tell Rouge & Amy or I have to tell them which one?" Tikal said. Shadow & Scourge was both very nervous but not Knuckles he just looked at the girls straight face & said, "I just said he needs to stop cheating on Amy before he ends up losing for her & then Scourge said 'I know & for your info she's not going to do nothing I got her in check.'" After that Amy was feeling upset & said, "That's how you feel about me Scourge?" Scourge was sweating like crazy now & nervous at the same time. He tried to find his words but they were no where to be found. Then Amy exhale & drunk some of her wine while walking back inside & up the stairs. As soon as Amy left Scourge said, "Wwait I didn't-" he then soon stopped because it was too late. Everyone was looking at Scourge & Knuckles. Then the girls went back inside to follow Amy but they were too late she already close the door on them.  
NOW IN AMY & SCOURGE'S ROOM  
Amy was trying to stop crying & was thinking 'Why did I even marry that jerk? He always breaks my heard every time & he does the same thing every time no matter what & i'm tired of it.' She then remembers when they were on there honeymoon & remembers when he came back to the hostel smelling like sex & sweat. He still cheated on me & he got the nerve to do that. 'I love him but I can't stand him like that.' Suddenly the door is unlocked by Scourge & he comes it. He shuts the door behind him & says, "Rose I can explain." Amy then look at him with tears still in her eyes. Scourge walk over to her & wiped the tears out her eyes. "Rose I didn't mean it like that I love you like never before." Scourge says. "Then why can't u just stop cheating on me then ever since I met u would break my heart everytime & u even cheated on me on our honeymoon when we got married." Amy said. Scourge was about to say something but Amy stop him, "I already know you just don't wanna stop because you don't know how much it kills me & when this trips ends the first thing i'm going to do is have a divource with u because i'm so damn tired of this bullshit. It hurts me!" she yells at him. Scourge started crying & grab her & holded her tightly & not letting go. "I don't want a divource Amy I love you so much I couldn't live without u." Amy then started crying again & said, "You know you don't love me because all you do is hurt me every single time. And you have the nerve to say sorry each & every time I am not putting up with that." Then Scourge became so sad & mad at the same time that he pushed Amy on the bed & got on top of her & begin kissing her uncontrolly. "No Scourge stop!" He didn't answer her & continue to kiss her & starts to unbutton her shirt. Once he unbutton her shirt he takes it off & takes off her skinny jeans. He then unzip his pant & takes his pant off. When he finally has his pant off he takes off his shirt & both of her & his shoes. "Stop Scourge!" she yelled while trying to push Scourge off. Scourge kept on going so he took off her bra & her panties. He started touch her right boobs while he takes his boxers off to revail a 12 inch hard dick. Amy was trying not to look at his dick & resist it but she couldn't. She started holding her uncontroly & grabing it. She couldn't resist it so she just give up & lick it. She just wanted to give it one lick but it turns out to be more than a lick a suck then a bite. Scourge moans as he feels her sucking on his manhood while he grabs on her boobs tighter & tries not to scream as she sucks on him harder. "Amelia I would never go back again now that I realize that I was hurting you this hold time. Please forgive me." Scourge says as he pulls his dick out of Amy's mouth & into her flower. He starts to thust into her plenty of times & Amy tries not to scream by bit her lip. Scourge sees this so he goes faster & faster while she can't control herself & starts to scream his name. A few minutes later during a lot of screaming & shouting of each other's names Amy & Scourge was about to crum. "Amy I-I think-think i'm about-" "Me-me too"  
A few seconds later Scourge & Amy crum together at the same time.  
"AMY!"  
"SCOURGE"  
After that Scourge & Amy felt tired & both sweating like crazy. They both were smiling & laying on the bed trying to catch there breath.  
"Th-that was amaz-amazing" Amy said while breathing deeply. "Yeah that was the best sex we ever had in years." he said as he touches his green hard dick. Amy then turns to Scourge & says, "You know what would be even better?" Scourge turns to Amy confused & asks, "What would be even better?" Amy gave Scourge a smirk & said, "You pee in my mouth while I drink it." He then give a smirk too & got back on top of her but put his dick where her mouth is. "You ready for this?" he asks. She nods & slowly puts the dick into her mouth. "Okay" he said before he let the pee go inside her mouth. "Mmmmmm" she moans as she drinks it. "Oh drink it my bitch! UGHHH! It feels so good!" Scourge yells as he pushes my head closer.  
After all that we grew tired & went to sleep.  
SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyones it's me again Sparklewillshine & I have brought to you another chapter of Couple's Retreat Scourgamy.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
Scourge was the first to awoke up & saw Amy still sleeping. He smile & thought, 'Oh my sweet rose you look so peaceful when your sleeping' He then lean over to her & kiss her lips. Amy suddenly awoken when Scourge kiss her but she didn't mind. She kiss him back by his surprise. "Good morning Scourgy." she said with a smile on her face. Scourge simply blushed as she called him by his nickname & said, "Morning to you too Rosey." After that Amy got out of bed but got pull back to bed by Scourge. "Where are you going Rosey?" he asked as he smirked at her while he rub her body to head to toe. Amy give him the look & simply said, "Going to take a shower & put some clothes on." Scourge gave lick on her ear & said in her ear, "May I join?" Amy then smirk at Scourge & tap his nose while saying, "Sure & you need to stop looking at my body right now & look into my eyes." Scourge quickly into her jade eyes & said while smiling, "Okay Rosey" She was still naked from last night from like Scourge was but he didn't pay any mind to where his dick was. Amy suddenly felt something on her belly & saw what it was. It was his manhood right in front of her & that was her favorite part of Scourge's body his juicily big 12 inch hard dick. She look at Scourge deeply into his sunglasses she really wanted him to take them off & so she did with him staring at her deeply. "Scourge you shouldn't just leave your sunglasses on & your dog is out try to calm it down please." she said as she put two figures inside his dick hole. Scourge felt it & look down at his manhood & saw how it was turning hard already. Scourge also felt that Amy put her hands inside his hole & how he loved the way she did that. He moaned & stopped because she stopped tensing him & she was already in the bathroom getting the bath ready for both of us so Scourge help by putting the rose & green rose pales after she put the bubbles in.  
SCOURGE'S POV  
I went in it first because I really wanted her to lay my body & you know the rest. She then lay on my body as I predicted & she seem stressed so I massaged her shoulders & rub down some baby oil on her body. She moaned as I continue to massaged her & after that I started kissing on her body. I suddenly thought about something & said, "Do you know how much I love you my Rosey?" "How much?" she said as she smiled as she also turned around to look at me. "As much as I want to have a baby with you." he smile back. Her smile then turned into a confused face & said, "What did you just said as after as much as I want to have a what?" I gave her light smile & said, "As much as I want to have a baby with you. I am saying that I want you to give  
birth to a baby from me. I wanna be a father." My wife then signed & said, "Scourge your know a child is a big job you have to buy baby food, clothes, shoes, diapers, & wetwipes. Scourge honey i'm trying to say is that being a parent is a big job." I look at her with a straight face & says, "Don't I know that & I want to be a father. We have know each other for a long time & has been married a long time too. I want to have baby with you. I want us to be parents. Please" Amy gives him a sign & says "Alright okay but not on our trip alright." I gives Amy a french kiss with joy in his eyes & breaks the kiss a couple of minutes later. "I love you Rosey." I said as my dick starts to thust into her. She looks into his eyes & says, "I love you too Scourgy." She then gets off of me & covers a towel over her pink body.  
SIMPLY POV  
After that Scourge got out of the bath & put a towel over himself too & got all the water out. He soon dried himself & she did the same. Both of them went back into there bedroom & put there clothes on. After all of that Scourge & Amy went down the stairs & to there surprise everyone was already in the living room waiting for them. "Good Morning Scourge & Amy have a good night?" Knuckles asked while smirking. Scourge just simply smile & said, "Yeah we did" while holding Amy behind her. Rouge got into there talk & asked, "I heard screaming & moaning coming from your room was you two getting it on." Amy & Scourge just nod & they cuddled each other more tightly. Shadow suddenly walking back into the living room & said, "Well at least they didn't make a lot of noise after 1:00 am." Scourge laughed suddenly while sitting down & pulling Amy to sit on his lap. Tikal came into the room too & was surprise to see Scourge & Amy getting along so well & said, "Well am I missing something because I see my bestfriend & her husband not even fighting like Rouge & Knuckles anymore. I see that sparkle in her eyes & a sparkle in Scourge's eyes too." Scourge & Amy wasn't even paying any attention to the guys they were just staring into each others eyes. Everyone went awwe for there moment & then Scourge & Amy turned there heads to there friends blushing hard. "Ughh did I miss something?" Scourge asked as he blushing like crazy. "I don't know." Amy said as she looked at the people looking at both of them. Rouge finally said something, "Something happen between you two & I wanna know now give me the details." Amy giggles as she said, "Well Scourge said sorry & he made me forgive him & half through it he said that he will quit cheating on me with other girls & he said that he love me more than anything & he would do anything for me. So after that he continue kissing me with lust & love. This morning he said that he wanted to make a baby with me & I said yes about it." Scourge was smiling & blushing of how he did really made love to Amy & said, "That's why were acting like this." Everyone was like wow & awwe again. "That's good to know & would like what would be what the sex was like. Did he had that big-" Rouge was cut off by Knuckles kissing her. Scourge was feeling a little gross out of the way Rouge was about to ask Amy this. Knuckles broken the kiss & Rouge signed & said, "Just forget." Amy was surprise but didn't show it. She simply signed & said, "So what are we going to do today?" Tikal & Rouge smirked & said at the same time, "TO THE MALL!" The girls quickly grab there men & went out the door to the mall.  
AT THE MALL IN HOSTER  
The girls was picking outfits & the boys were waiting for them to finish already. Amy was showing Scourge two outfits at a time. "Do you like this one or this one?" The outfit with pink stripes shirt & black skinny jeans. The other outfit with a black & pink dress shirt & with black skinny jeans. Scourge look at both of them & said, "The outfit with pink stripes shirt & black skinny jeans will do." Amy looked at the outfits she was already going to buy & look back at this one. "Okay & remember I need you to try on some of your clothes to make sure they fit because you know how you can gain weight for you." she says with a smile on her face. Scourge raises a elbow at her & said,  
"What's that suppose to mean? I am fat to you Rose?" Amy giggles & said, "I was just kidding come on Scourgy lighting up & you know that your my puff muscular man." She touches his 8 pack under his shirt & pulls him closer. He smirks at her & starts to kiss her neck while whispering, "Rosey you don't know how much I love it when you call me by my nickname. Say it again." Amy says it again in full of lust, "Scourgy I want you" Suddenly Scourge had the nerves to grab on her big ass still in the store & Amy get his hand off her ass & says, "Scourgy you need to control yourself were still in the store & already people is staring at us." Scourge quickly look up & all round to see people are staring at them then he turns back to Amy. He says to her, "Ughhh can we go now?" Then Scourge & Amy quickly told there friends to come on & pay for theses clothes & get out of this place & go to the food court.  
AT THE FOOD COURT  
Scourge & Amy's friends made it to the food court & they all walk over to Mcdonalds. They all place there orders: Scourge order a Big Mac & a large fry with a large Cola. Amy ordered a Caesar Salad with crispy chicken also with a large sweet tea. Knuckles order a McChicken with a large fry & large . Rouge order a McCafe Mocha with a Cinnamon Rolls. Shadow order a Grilled Onion Cheddar Burger with a large fry & a small Mountain De. Tikal order a Caesar Salad without any type of meat because she doesn't eat meat with a sweat tea.  
They were all eating there food at different tables with there mates. Scourge was eating his Big Mac messes not knowing that Amy was looking at him he had all his attention on my burger. She finally as she was texing & eating her salad slowly said, "Damn are that hungry." Scourge stopped eating his burger when he noticed that Amy was looking at him while he ate his beloved burger. "Sorry I just didn't eat breakfast this morning honey." he said while looking into her eyes. Amy giggles & said, "Its okay but you have something right here on your face." She then lick her finger & put her finger on his face to wipe off the juice off. Scourge was blushing as she got the juice off his face. "Better" she said as she finish eating her salad & after that she begin texting on her iPhone 4 again. Scourge was getting annoyed of how she can text when they are on a couple's retreat trip & the reason there here is to have some time with each other. "Amy please stop texting or whatever your doing because were suppose to be enjoying our selfs & spend sometime with each other." Scourge said while tapping on the table. Amy took a deep breath & said, "But I am & I am already texting Rouge & Tikal." Scourge then gave Amy the look of 'You better shut up & just cut off your damn phone & spend time with me.' & Amy breath out & said "Alright let me tell them I will talk to them later." She started to text again but Scourge grab her phone before she could even press send & he broken her phone with only his hands. Amy was in shock & said, "I just got that one." Scourge stare at her straight in the eye & said, "I'll buy you a phone later but for right now we are going to finish eating & then we are going to spend a lot of good time together." He then turn toward Knuckles & Shadow's table. First he walk toward Knuckles's table & said, "I'm going to take Amy out so if you don't mind I don't want you trying to call or text Amy." looking at Rouge. Rouge only nodded & then Scourge turned to Knuckles. "Make sure we are not going to the same places okay." Scourge says also. Knuckles nodded too & then Scourge walk to Shadow & Tikal table. "I'm going need you to not call Amy or text her while i'm out with her." Scourge says. Tikal nodded her head & Shadow look to see Scourge. "And make sure you don't go to the same places I go to" Scourge says as Shadow nodded his head too. After that Scourge walk back to Amy & took her hand as they both headed out of the mall & into there car.  
WAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone it's me again Sparklewillshine & I have brought another chapter of Couple's Retreat Scourgamy.  
TWILIGHT MOON RESTAURANT AT 7:00 PM  
Around 7:00 p.m. Scourge & Amy went to a fancy restaurant on a date. They got to there table & they were talking until the waiter came. "Hello I will be your waiter for the evening & what would you two like for to drink?" the waiter said. Scourge smile & said, "I would like some red wine for this table please." The waiter just nodded & left. Amy raised a elbow at him & said, "Really.." Scourge smirked at Amy while he put his hand on her hand & said, "What I just order us some wine to start the night off." Amy gave Scourge the look & said, "You know damn well that I don't drink wine like that. Are you trying to get me drunk." He was in a wonderful mood so he just let it go & said, "Yes I am I want you to be in a wonderful mood tonight in bed." The waiter quickly came back with our drinks & place them on the table. "And now what would you two like for to eat?" the waiter asked. Amy was the first one to look in the menu & said, "I would like to have chicken salad." Scourge finish looking at the menu & said, "And I would like to have steak with some mash potatoes." The waiter then write both there orders down & said, "Would that be all?" Amy was about to say something but Scourge quickly said, "No that would be all thank you." The waiter nodded & walked away. Amy gave Scourge the evil eye & said, "You better be lucky you bet me to it I was going to tell her what I want for dessert." Scourge grin at her & said, "Rosey you can get your sweet dessert when we get home." Amy pouted & said, "Fine you win" After a half of a hour the waiter came back to give them there food & when the waiter setted there food down he said, "I hope you enjoy your meal." After that he walk away & they started eating there food. "Is the steak that good?" Amy asked as she ate her food. "Yes here you can see for yourself" he said while forcing the piece of the steak that he chew on already into on mouth. Amy had no choice but to eat it & gave Scourge a frown. "Did you chew that?" she asked with a nasty look & trying to get the taste out her mouth by drinking some of the red wine. Scourge chuckled & said, "Yes & I hope you liked it." She then stop drinking her wine & got back to eating for salad. Scourge stopped her from eating anymore by grabbing her hand & said, "You have something on your lips let me get it for you." He then lean closer licked her lips & kissed her. He moaned as he french kissed her while holding her face to look at him. Amy moaned while they french kissed & a few minutes later they broke the kiss & continue to eat. Scourge gave Amy a sexy smirk before he continue eating his mash potatoes & he couldn't wait until he had her in bed again with him.  
BACK AT THE COUPLE'S RETREAT AT 8:30  
Scourge & Amy just came through the door. They couldn't wait to have another round & so Scourge lose control pushed Amy on the bed. The next thing he did was get on top of Amy & unzip her dress. At the time he got it unzip he took it off & throw it across the room. He then took off his jacket & dress shirt to only show his 8 pack. Amy took her shoes off & then she quickly took off his belt & unzip his pant to revail a 12 inch hard dick growing harder as she touched it in his boxers. Scourge moaned, couldn't take it so he just drop his pant, & throw them on to the side. He then pushed Amy down deeper into the bed & put his hand into her panties to find her pussy wet. He smirk, drop her panties down, & throw them too. Amy then gave Scourge a naught stare & slide her hand in his boxers. His tail was wagging & his dick was everywhere on her hand. Amy rub his dick while Scourge try not to scream by biting his lips. Amy saw that Scourge was trying to hold back so she rub his weak spot while giving him a smirk. "Scream my name babe!" Amy demanded as she rub it harder & harder. Scourge couldn't take it anymore he scream & crum early. "AMY!" Amy finally pull off his boxers & got Scourge off her but she pushed him to the bed with his legs open. Scourge was surprise of Amy he was suppose to be lending but Amy is. She was doing a very very wonderful job. Amy was already on top of Amy & she was sucking his dick like she was sucking on a lollipop. Scourge was moaning & groaning like crazy. "Amy *Pant* I *Pant* think *Pant* I'm *Pant* Crum *Pant." he said while he pant. Amy give him a look in the eye & said, "Bitch just do it!" Then at that moment Scourge pull out his dick first & then he put his dick in between her boob & crum. He scream, "AMY!" Amy felts the rush of the crum on her boobs & smirk at Scourge as she lick some of it off. Scourge was tired & he was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. Scourge look up at Amy with lust & love in his eyes. Scourge finally found his words & said, "You still haven't crum Rose why is that?" Amy hugged Scourge's waist & rest her face in his chest. "That because you know I don't crum that easily so if you want me to so badly your going have to go harder." she said as she took off her bra. Scourge gave Amy a dirty look & flip her over her he can be on top & started grinding on Amy & ridding me. A lot of minutes later Amy was about crum & she did. Scourge felt the rush in his trave up his dick & he scream her name while Amy's scream Scourge name. Scourge & Amy was both breathing really hard. Finally Amy found her words, "Scourgy that felt good." Scourge lick her face & said, "Yeah it was..." Suddenly Amy & Scourge felt asleep.  
THE NEXT MORNING AT 5:00 AM  
Amy was the first one to wake up so she got out of bed careful not to wake up Scourge & took a hot deep shower. After that she put her clothes on & walk down the stairs to cook breakfast but the girls were already waiting for her. "Hey Amy did you sleep good last night." Tikal asked as she drink some of her coffee. Amy just smirk & pour her some coffee. "Yeah i'll give you two the details." Amy said as she drink some of her coffee & Rouge smirk & said, "Tell us girl." Amy then told the two girls the details from last night & they were shock at first but they were laughing. The Boys soon came down the stairs & saw the girls laughing like crazy. So they went to them & Scourge asked as he hugged Amy from behind, "What are you girls talking about?" The girls turned to the boys & Scourge & they calm there selfs down. "We were just talking about our details about what happen last night." Amy said as calm as possible. Scourge had a serious face on himself & said, "What's so funny about that she just took the lend." The girls was shock & said, "Take the lend where in the bedroom I wanna know about that one because I heard noises coming from you two room. We were talking about Amy & you going on a date the hole day. So explain yourself Scourge." Rouge said as she smirk. Scourge was blushing red & said, "That's none of your business wat's so ever." Amy gave Rouge a look stopping Rouge from saying anymore then Knuckles said, "Damn I bet she was the lend that time from Scourge's face." Amy just stepped in & asked, "Can we just drop it for right now?" They all nodded & Shadow decide to talk, "So what did Knuckles & Rouge do last night I heard yelling?" Shadow said. Rouge the said, "Knuckles just won't give me his phone password I don't trust him. Tikal said in her book that if you don't trust your man you need the password to his phone." Knuckles yelled, "Woman you don't need the password it's just stupid!" Scourge & Amy just smirk & Scourge said, "You gotta be kidding me you still don't have his phone password I gave my phone password to Amy already." Rouge pouted & said, "See Scourge gave Amy his password why can't you?" Knuckles just frown & said, "Well okay whatever" Then he give Rouge a piece of paper that reads 'Fuck off please' & she reed it. Rouge & Knuckles started fighting while Scourge & Amy got out the house.  
SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone it's me again Sparklewillshine & I have brought another chapter of Couple's Retreat Scourgamy.  
Chapter 3  
IN THE CAR normal P.O.V  
They were just sitting in the car while thinking of some ideas of what they can do. Amy finally came up with a idea while turning her frown into a smirk. "I got it!"  
Scourge turned to look at Amy & smiled, "What? Tell me." "You know that new soul music club?" she said as she smirked some more. Scourge then raised a elbow at her & asked, "What about that?" Amy just said this, "You'll find out soon enough now let's go" She soon drove off still having a smirk on her face.  
AT THE SOUL MUSIC CLUB  
When they got there Amy told Scourge to sit down because she tells him she has to go to the bathroom. She didn't really needed to but she just needed to ask the music DJ if she & Scourge preform. The DJ says yes they can & Amy tells him the two separate songs they were going to sing. After that Amy sneaks her way back to Scourge & sits next to him. "Hey miss me Scourgy." she says with a smile on her face. Scourge smiled as he drink some of his Verve Sparkling Wine & said, "Yes I did & I hope you not trying anything." Amy raised a elbow as she drink some of her's & asked, "And why is that?" Scourge didn't answer her question because he then heard the DJ say, "Hello everyone who has soul we are here to have a wonderful time. So you know what today is it's when a person comes up here & sing there parter favorite's soul song. So we have Scourge Rose the hedgehog coming to sing this lovely evening. Come on Scourge!" Scourge surprise & shock & then he looked at Amy. "Amy did you do this." She nods & pulls him to stand up. Scourge stands up & walks on the stage to the mircophone & says, "Hello everyone I didn't even know I was going to preform my wife over there just sign myself up. So might as well do this."  
The song goes on & remembers the song & started singing with a sweet voice.  
"Can You Stand The Rain by Boys In Hood"  
On a perfect day I know that I can count on you. When that's not possible, tell  
Me can you weather the storm?

But I need somebody who will stand by me, when it's tough she won't run she  
Will always, be right there for me

Sunny days every body loves them, tell me baby can you stand the rain? Storms  
Will come (Ricky) I know I know all the days won't be perfect (this we know for  
Sure) but tell me can Cause I need some body who will stand by me through the good times and bad  
Times she will always, always be right there

Sunny days everybody loves them tell me baby can you stand the rain? Storms  
Will come, this we know for sure(this we know for sure). Can you stand the rain?

Love unconditional I'm not asking just of you. and girl to make it  
Last I'll do whatever needs to be done

you stand it, can you stand the rain?

Can you stand the rain (4x)

No pressure, no pressure from me baby (this we know for sure) cause I want  
You and I need you and I love you girl

Will you be there for me?  
Come on baby lets go get wet

Can you stand the rain (10x)

Can you stand the rain?  
Will you be there girl?  
Storms will come for sure  
Can you stand the rain?

Yeah it's hard but I'll know I'll be right there baby yeah yeah yeah  
Scourge finally the song & everyone claps for him.  
He bows & gets off the stage & heads back to their table. Amy smirks at him & says, "See not so bad after all I told you." Scourge smiles & kisses her on the cheek while sitting back on his set.  
"Alright look at that & next up we have Amelia Rose. Come on up Amelia!" DJ said.  
Amy gets up from her set & tells Scourge "I'll brb" She then walks on stage in front of the microphone & says, "Hello I am now going to sing "He Loves Me by Jill Scott."  
The music cuts on & she starts to sing beautifully.  
You love me especially different every time  
You keep me on my feet happily excited  
By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence  
You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me  
You school me, give me some things to think about  
Ignite me, you invite me, you co-write me, you love me, you like me  
You incite me to chorus, ooh  
Ooh...

You love me especially different every time  
You keep me on my feet happily excited  
By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence  
You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me  
You school me, give me things to think about  
Invite me, you ignite me, co-write me, you love me, you like me  
Incite me to chorus  
La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do...

You're different and special  
You're different and special in every way imaginable  
You love me from my hair follicles to my toenails  
You got me feeling like the breeze, easy and free and lovely and new  
Oh when you touch me I just can't control it  
When you touch me, I just can't hold it  
The emotion inside of me, I can feel it

Ah...  
Just so you know while she was singing she was dancing.  
After she finish the song everyone stand up & clap for her. She bowed & said thank you. She then got off the stage & walked back to their table. Scourge was enjoying his lovely wife singing he French kissed her & she set back down. "I love it baby" he said in a lovely tone & kissed her hand while he hold her hand. "Thanks Scourgy"  
After they had a good time at the club they drove back to the house at the retreat.  
AT THE HOUSE  
Scourge unlock the door while carrying Amy wedding style & into the house too. He walk upstairs to there room while still carrying her. He also open the door to there room & as soon as he step through the door he shut it behind him quickly. He soon set Amy down on the bed he also set next to her & French kissed her. Amy was holding onto him his neck while she kisses him back. They finally broken kiss to get some air & Scourge asked as he smirked, "Do you know what i'm thinking?" He soon slides his hand into her dress & puts two fingers into her pussy. "Scourge stop your making me- Ahhh!" Scourge smirks as he puts them in & out making her scream. "You like that Rose." he says as he does it over & over again making her wet. "Scourge you need to stop can go one night without having sex. I would like to finish this chapter on my blog. You know I still have work" she says as she gives him the evil eye. She push him off & went to bathroom to take a shower. Lucky she got into the bathroom before he went in with her she took off her clothes & went into the shower feeling the warm water.  
AFTER 5 MINUTES IN THE SHOWER  
She stepped out of the shower with a towel around her body & stepped into the bedroom to see Scourge naked on the bed with him laying down smirking at her. She didn't even bother to look at his body she just drop her towel & put on her night clothes & got out her laptop. She then lay on the bed beside him & got on the computer. She was typing up a story the next moment while he was thinking to himself 'This girl need to spend some time with me.' Next thing he did was put his arm around her & got closer to her. He started kissing her neck while she was still typing & she messed up. She turn her head to him & said, "Will you please stop so I can finish this & put some clothes on." He rolled his eyes & touched his lonely hard dick. Trying to get ruin of the feeling & then he stare back at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please sweetie I want you badly." After that she couldn't stand him & typed really fast to get it down. She finish in time & she said, "Done now your happy." He smirked as he click the magic button on the scream that says 'save & send' & then he closed out of it & closed the computer too. He then shove it over to the floor & was about to unzip her dress but she stopped him. She put 1 finger on his lips & said, "I got another surprise for you so you got to wait." She then got out the bed, cut the light off, & went to the bathroom. He started to wait for her & after 5 minutes she came out of the bathroom with a little see through black Victoria Secret nightgown. She stands in front of him & he gives her a little smirk & pulls her top of him. Then they start making love.  
3 HOURS LATER  
They were both laying on the bed sweating & wet crum everywhere. They were naked & there wet bodies were asking for more but they were tired. They were also speechless but Scourge finally found his words, "That was amazing just like every time." he said as he was exhaled & inhaled. "You can say that again." she said as she was trying to catch her breath. They then got the strength they needed to go again & both turn to each other. "Round 2" he said with a smirk. She just nodded & got back on top of him.  
SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
